


Private Romeo (parody)

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Nate & Jeremiah by design, Private Romeo (2011)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Men in love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: I think this is the first fic there will be here about the main protagonists of the reality show called Nate & Jeremiah Brent,although in this case they will participate in a parody (about a drama movie in which there was a love story between two men,but inspired in Romeo and Juliet)...!





	Private Romeo (parody)

The movie is developed in an empty school gym until get to the view of the classroom where there were 8 or 10 recruits,reading each one his script in his book,and It was about one of the most famous works of William Shakespare: Romeo and Juliet...

''Marry,that 'Marry' is the very theme  
I came to talk of.  
Tell me,daughter Juliet.  
How stands your disposition to be married?'' (Drew Scott read the role of his character)  
''It is an honour that I dream not for''.(Jeremiah Brent also read his role,as Juliet)  
''An honour!  
Were not I thine only nurse,I would say  
Thou hadst suck'd wisdom from thy teat'' (In a moment of the dialogue,McGillivray started to laugh a bit while he ended to read).  
''Well,think of marriage now;  
younger than you,here in Verona,ladies of esteem,are made already mothers''. (Drew got to read his role,until the bell rang).  
''Thus then in brief...'' (Drew was about to read his dialogue,but he was interrumpted by the famous chef Gordon Ramsay;in which he would have a role in history that will soon be integrated into his lives)  
''Madam,the guests are come,  
supper served up you called. My young lady asked for the nurse  
cursed in the pantry,and everything in extremity.  
I must hence to wait''.  
-I beseech you,follow straight-Gordon said,after he closed the book and he ended to read his dialogue...  
We follow thee- Nate Berkus answered,compliant;before he and his classmates left the class.

Nate was in his room,doing push-ups and counting them too. -Five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve...-  
-Good morrow,Romeo- Drew greeted to Nate,while they and McGillvray were in the dressing table.  
-Is the day so young?- Nate answered,not with a good face.

-But new strunk nine- (Drew Scott)  
-Ay me! Benvolio,sad hours seem long- (Nate Berkus)  
-What sadnees lengthens Romeo's hours?- (Drew)  
-Not having that I which,having,makes them short- (Nate)  
-In love?- (Drew smiled)

-Out- (Nate responded almost curtly)  
-Of love? (Drew)  
-Out of her favour,where I am in love- (Nate)  
-Tell me in sadness,who is that you love- (Drew grabbed his shoulder so that his friend confess that Nate fell in love)  
-What,shall I groan and tell thee?- (Nate)  
-Groan! Why,no- (Drew) -But sadly tell me who-  
-In sadness,Drew,I do love a woman- (Nate finally confessed)  
-I aim'd so near,when I supposed you loved- (Drew chuckled a bit,after of the confession of the boy)

-A right good-mark man! And she's fair I love- (Nate)  
-A right fair mark,fair. Coz,is soonest hit- (Drew supposed while he gave playful little touches near the chest of his friend in love)

-Well,in that hit you miss: She'll not be hit with the Cupid's arrow;- (Nate said while Drew looked with intriguing look) -She hath for sworn to love and in that how do I live dead that live to tell it now-


End file.
